Schwet?
by mafuyu
Summary: Takatori marrying Ran's sister? what will ran do? is this the end of rans world? read and find out!!!


MORNING AT SCHWARTZ APARTMENT It was the middle of the night. Brad was awaken by a sound. He thought that maybe someone was trying to get in. He got out of bed to see if anyone was getting in the window. He ran to the window, but before he got there something hit him sharply on the head knocking him on the floor. He screamed as some thing landed on him. The object on top of him was startled and screamed as well.  
  
@@@  
  
Schu was down stairs getting a mid-night snack when he heard two screams come from Crawford's room. He ran up stairs. Before reaching Brad's room he collided with nagi sending him flying across the hall. Schu was able to stand. He opened the door and switched on the light.  
  
@@@  
  
After being flung across the hall, it was a struggle for nagi to stand up. He was able to stand up and run into Brad's room just as Schu switched on the light. When he came bounding in he just stood there staring wide-eyed. "What happened?"  
  
@@@ Seconds earlier  
  
Farfie was sleeping when something struck him sharply in the head. This caused him to fall off the ceiling and land on Brad. Farfie screamed when the collision happened. Suddenly Schu and nagi came bounding in the room. "What happened," asked nagi. Farfie tried standing up, but his arms were still bound by the straight jacket.  
  
"I was running to the window when something struck me in the head. I was too drowsy to foresee that farfarello would be hanging from my ceiling." Brad replied. By now Schu had found the humor in the situation and was rolling around on the floor laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha. You.ha ha.ha ha.hmm." Schu tried standing up, but the predicament brad and farfie had gotten into was way too hilarious so he fell back on the floor laughing.  
  
Nagi helped farfie stand up.  
  
@@@  
  
The next morning brad was sitting at the table when suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Urgent message from Takatori," came a voice from behind the front door. Nagi opened the door, there was no one there he looked down to find an envelope lying on the stoop. He picked it up and set it on the table in front of Brad. Brad opened it, read it, and shut it quickly.  
  
"What is it brad, do we have a new mission," inquired nagi.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can't tell you"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"I just can't"  
  
@@@@  
  
"Wasn't Disneyland enough torture. I won't do it."  
  
"Farfie if you don't do it I will hurt you."  
  
"That's.not.possible. "  
  
"Get. out.its.takatori's.wedding."  
  
"Nnnnooooooo"  
  
"You.have. to"  
  
With Nagi's help and lots of rope brad was able to get fafarello out.  
  
@@@ A couple months earlier.  
  
Yohji was walking to the fridge to get a snack. It had been a few days since his last meal (noting he had been kid napped by a fan-girl, a.k.a. Ashleigh, and been confined to her cellar.) He was about to grab the fridge door handle when a loud (very loud) thud came from inside the fridge. He, of course startled by the sound, pulled out his piano string and cautiously opened the door. As he opened the door Ran fell out of the fridge.  
  
"What in the world are you doing in the fridge?" asked Yohji. "I was going to scare you...but the door didn't open?" Yohji slapped Ran up side the head, this wasn't too hard because of the large lump that had formed on Ran's head.  
  
As Ran sat there rubbing his head the phone began to ring, Yohji answered it.  
  
"Hello..uh-huh..really...Yeah.I'll tell him immediately!" Ran: "What is it?" Yohji: "Your sister finally awoke from her comma." @@@ After a big party Ran and Aya went for a walk. Omi, Ken, and Yohji stayed behind, they talked and talked. After a while Ran and Aya returned. Ran: "Hi guys!" (He was smiling) Yohji: "Please stop smiling its creepy! Ran: "Guess what? Aya's got a boyfriend but, she won't tell me who it is!"  
  
@@@ DAY BEFORE WEDDING Ran: "I can't believe your going to marry Takatori!" Aya: "I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop me! You can come to the wedding if you like but, you better not ruin it for me!" @@@ WEDDING DAY As the actual wedding approached the guests began to arrive. Brad and Nagi had managed to get Farfie into the back yard where the wedding was going to take place. Farfie began to cower under his seat when he caught sight of the knife sitting next to the cake. He darted toward it. On his way Farfie mortally wounded three guests as he pushed them aside trying to get to the knife. He grabbed the knife and started licking it, as he did the priest performing the wedding passed by. Priest: "May god have mercy on your soul." Farfie nearly killed the priest for saying the "G" word but, Nagi was able to see Farfie and thrust him out of the way.  
  
Ran and the others sat at there seats. Schwartz noticed them. Nagi: "What, you never said they would be here Brad! Brad! Brrrraaaaaddddd!" For the rest of the ceremony the two rivals stared at each other ready to strike if the situation called for it. At the after party both teams found out the worst news that could possibly enter there ears. Minks/Takatori: "From now on we will be working with Schwartz/Estet!" The show would never be the same again!  
  
@@@ WEEKS LATER  
  
Farfie was normally trying to hurt god but today he wasn't himself. Brad tried to help him hurt god by cutting farfies arm, but as soon as he tried farfie slapped his hand and said, "Don't do that!" This of course scared brad normally farfie would have jumped at the chance to hurt god but something was wrong. Schu was to busy standing in shock to notice farfies "condition." Nagi was just sitting in the corner playing patty-cake with Omi, amazingly Nagi and omi adapted easily to the change. Yohji started smoking ten packs of cigarettes a day. Ran stopped smiling and went back to his ball-of-no-expressions state, not only that but his fashion sense dropped to an all-time low (not that it could get any lower). Ken went to the sports bars more often than usual and drank ten bottles of Sakai each time.  
  
Schwartz had it worst of all though, now that they had joined with estet they would have to stop causing trouble and prevent it (they of course would now be fighting their ex-allies).  
  
FIRST MISSION TOGETHER Minks and takatori walked in to the flower shop and climbed down to the briefing room. Minks: "Everybody gather around!" Takatori pressed the play button on the projector, it showed a series of criminals (all of which Schwartz had been associated.) Minks and Takatori briefed them, their mission: stop the biker gang from killing the Prime Minister of Malaysia. The gang would be trying to kill the Prime Minister at the party being held in his honor, the party would be held on a Yacht at 8 that night. Every body readied themselves for the attack on the gang.  
  
STOPPING THE GANG Since Estet had joined with Schwartz they changed their name to Schwet (Schwartz minus artz plus estet minus est=Schwet) The new team had snuck aboard the yacht to wait for the gang, soon after they boarding the yacht the gang approached on a small boat. Nagi used his telekinetic powers to lift the driver off his seat; Omi shot the driver with his cross-bow. The boat was spinning out of control. Yohji was able to use his piano string to catch one of the remaining seven gang members like a bull at a rodeo. He pulled the string tight (enough to plop off the gang members head like one of the sock 'em bop 'em robots) the head bobbed in the water for a while then sank into the ocean.  
  
The boat that the gang members were in tipped over two of the members couldn't swim causing them to drown leaving only three to deal with. They climbed up on to the yacht to find an angry farfie with steaming hot knifes. As farfie dealed with one of the gang members the other two made their way up. At the back of the boat Ran and Schu waited for them, Schu held down one of the members as Ran made short work of his intestines. The other gang member made his way around to find Ken and Brad. Brad kicked the gang member in the stomach and chins causing him to fall to the floor. Ken then ripped open the gang members chest with his bear claws. Farfie finished with his "Child of god", nd met up with the others. They found their boat and left, the bodies disposed of and no witnesses.  
  
They made their way up the dock to their waiting van. Tired from the battle they couldn't wait to get back to their comfy beds back home. As tired as they were they would soon find that their night was not over. They found their van in flames and would have to walk home if they were to survive this. Apparently, a few of the gang members had survived.  
  
"You may have stopped our attack, but we will prevail," this was being said by a gang member hiding behind a crate (who, as usual, nobody can locate) "we do not give up easily. You will not live to see day light." The Schwet team readied themselves once again.  
  
Brad spoke up, "on the cunt of three duck." "One." In the background the sound of an engine is heard. "Two." The sound seems to be drawing closer. "Three." As they ducked a series of motor-cycles fly over their heads.  
  
Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Ran unsheathed his sword. One of the bikers knocked out Brad and Schu. Farfie jumped onto one of the bikers back. Yohji tried strangling a biker but his Garrote got tangled in the wheels, unarming him. Omi pulled off three shots of his cross-bow all but one missed, although, all it managed to do was slice off the nose of a biker. Ran disabled one of the bikers, who then rode off the dock and drown. Six bikers remained; at this point all looked hopeless. Yohji was struggling to find a length of garrote in his pockets; a biker then picked Yohji off his feet and put him a sack. All but two riders left, one holding Yohji in his sack and the one that had spoken to them before. Once again the biker spoke to them, "If you ever want to see your little friend again you will bring 100,000,000 yen to this dock tomorrow at midnight."  
  
STRANGE GIRLS IN COSTUMES  
  
"Hold it right there you fiends," came the voice of a young girl, "leave that beautiful bishonen right there." A very sharp boomerang flew over the gang members heads just missing, the girl jumped down from her hiding spot. She appeared to be the age of 16, she wore an obviously home made costume like that of super mans only where the s should be there where an F and a G, she also wore a strange mask like that of robins from batman and robin. "I am fan-girl," she said, "protector of all Yohji and Yohji-like characters." The conscious members of Schwet then noticed that on this girl's cape was a large picture of Yohji's face. Yohji sighed in his cape and thought, didn't I spend a week in that girls cellar. (Fan-girl had been making poses like sailor-moon,) she continued, "I am savior of all bishonen, all who threaten Yohji and friends shall be punished." The gang members had begun to sneak away in the middle of her speech.  
  
Fan-girl chased after them. They had gotten a van and were driving away, she got in her flower delivery bike*(*reference episode one) and gave chase. They were going very fast but she was able to catch up. She jumped onto the back of the van and opened the door. "Yohji, I'm here to help." She quickly opened the sack to find it empty, except for a small note that read:  
  
Dear fan-girl,  
  
It is I Ran. I have saved Yohji and taken him to a safe place. You may now stop following us. There is no need to be worried now don't come after Yohji again.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ran Ps there is no one in the driver' seat.  
  
Fan-girl jumped out of the van just before getting seriously injured, she never noticed that her flower delivery bike had caught up to her, it then slammed right in to her. AFTER FIGHT AFTER-SHOCK  
  
"Hey, guys," said Yohji, sitting on the operating table, "is it just me or does this episode seem a bit long." Every one pulled out a script and flipped through it. Ran then spoke up, "This girl isn't even in the script, the episode was supposed to stop when the gang members were threatening Yohji's life." "Hmm," replied Schu, "do you think this Fan-girl has something to do with this." Just then minks walked into the room. "All right, everyone gather around, I want you to meet my niece. She'll be staying with us until the end of the next school year." Yohji commented, "Didn't the school year just start." "Think of it this way," said minks, "you get to see her graduate from high school." A girl around the age of 16 walked in to the room, she gave all the bishonen a hug, although she lasted longer hugging Yohji and Schu. When she hugged Farfie he tried pushing her away since he didn't like being hugged. 


End file.
